The Little Angel
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Dedicating it to all my fellow authors. Misaki Suzuhara is in love with mortal Naruto Uzumaki. She will do anything to be with him, even if it means giving up her angelic crystal to the evil dark witch, Blackfire.


Hey, guys. JJAPrice15 here! Anyways, this is kinda unexpected, but I decided to do a 2nd _The Little Mermaid_ parody.

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters and movie, _The Little Mermaid_. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

Ariel: Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Eric: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)  
Triton: Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Flounder: Syrus Tryesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)  
Extras With Misaki: Konoka Konoe (Negima!), Shuko Suzuhara (Angelic Layer), Skyler (Phantom64), Priscilla (Amberwind993), JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob (me), Rena Kunisaki (.hack//Legend of the Twilight), Shugo Kunisaki (.hack//Legend of the Twilight) and Dawn (Pokemon)

Scuttle: Flip (Little Nemo)  
Sebastian: Sora Naegion (Kaleido Star) w/ Maxwell the Squirtle (Pokemon OC)  
Extra with Sora and Maxwell: Dark Mousy (D.N.Angel)

Ursula: Blackfire (Teen Titans)  
Flotsam and Jetsam: Scratch and Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog/AoStH)  
Grimsby: Jimmy Kudo (Case Closed), Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) and Corina Bucksworth (Mew Mew Power)   
Carlottta: Rachel Moore (Case Closed)  
Max (The Dog): Patch (101 Dalmatains)  
Chef Louie: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Now, on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a perfect day at sea, and birds were flying over the water and porpoises were swimming happily. Suddenly, from the fog, a cruise ship appeared crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

Sailors: _**I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue **_

_**And you're in for a sure-fire ride**_

_**Look out, lad, an angel will be waitin' for you **_

_**And soon, your worlds will collide!**_

On the top deck, a twelve-year-old boy, who had blond spiky hair and blue eyes, let the breeze blow through his hair. He wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki, who was watching the sea with his pet, who was a Dalmatian puppy was smiling as he let the wind blow through his white fur. He also had a red collar, a few black spots on his body, and a black ring around his left eye, which meant his name was Patch.

"Isn't this great? The fresh salt air, the wind constantly blowing in your face…" Naruto began, ruffling Patch's fur and he bark.

"A perfect day to be at sea…right, guys?" Naruto asked turning to three people.

The first figure was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a white shirt, blue pants, white/black sneakers and a red bowtie. He was Jimmy Kudo.

The second figure was a short seventeen-year-old boy with three hairpieces, wearing a yellow shirt with purple trims, and a red stripe on it, blue jeans with chains sticking out of it, and red shoes. He was Eddy.

The third figure was a sixteen-year-old girl with black hair in two buns and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black dress with a white collar and black shoes. She was Eddy's girlfriend, Corina Bucksworth.

Jimmy, Eddy and Corina are, in fact, Naruto's right hand men and woman.

"Oh yeah…" Jimmy said sickly, looking pale, "Delightful…"

"This is stupid…" Corina said, likewise.

"I think we're gonna heave. ho…" Eddy agreed, before he, Corina and Jimmy wretched over the boat.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Roy Mustang must be in a good mood today" A boy named Li Showron said, as Naruto and Patch walked in his direction. With Li were Sakura Avalon, Lilo Pelekai, Kero, Stitch, Angel, Vivian and Scorpio.

"King Roy Mustang?" Naruto asked, turning towards Li, Sakura and Lilo.

"He's the ruler of the Magical Animal Relam, where all the magical beings co-exist" Sakura explained.

Jimmy scoffed as he, Eddy and Corina walked up to the four, "Magical beings? Pah! Ridiculous!" Jimmy mocked.

"Naruto, don't pay attention to this nonsense." Eddy said.

"They've read far too many fairy tales as little children, I'm sure." Corina said.

Lilo obviously heard this, amd angrily grabbed a fish and walked over to the three.

"Now you listen here, you three! Sailor garbage or not, I know it's true!" Lilo snapped, waving the fish in Jimmy's face. "They all live in a far away magical realm. I just know it!"

"Oh, get that out of my face!" Jimmy said in disgust.

The fish in her hand began to flop away until it slipped out of her hands, slapped Jimmy in their faces a several times, and back into the ocean, relieved.

Sailors: _**Heave, ho. Heave, ho**_

_**And soon, your worlds will collide!**_

Meanwhile, in the magical realm, magical beings walked towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a ten year old girl, who had pink eyes and red hair and wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes came on stage. She was Blossom. She cleared her throat.

"His royal highness, King Roy Mustang!" Blossom announced.

Then, a well-built thirty year old man with short black hair, a blue military outfit with hints of yellow and white, and a white shirt underneath his jacket, white gloves with a huge red star drawn on each glove, and black boots entered as everyone cheered, and he walked up into his theater box. He also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes him immortal. He was King Roy Mustang.

"And now, the court composer, her boyfriend and her assistant, Sora Naegino, Dark Mousy and Maxwell the Squirtle!" Blossom exclaimed.

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as three figures entered. The first figure was a sixteen-year-old girl with pinkish purple and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt, blue shorts, white socks and white shoes. She was Sora Naegino.

The second person was a seventeen-year-old boy with purple hair and purple eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pants and black shoes. He was Sora's boyfriend, Dark Mousy.

The third figure is a Squirtle named Maxwell.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, guys." Mustang smiled.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Sora chuckled, "this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your students; they will be spectacular!"

"Yeah!" Maxwell agreed.

"That's right!" Dark agreed.

"Yes. And especially my little niece, Misaki." Mustang said.

"Yes. She has the most beautiful voice." Sora said.

She walked to the conductor's stand with Dark and Maxwell, but neither Dark, Maxwell nor Mustang could see an annoyed look on Sora's face.

"If only she came to rehearsals once in a while!" Sora grumbled annoyed.

Sora then got out a conductor's stick and tapped on it. The orchestra then played music. Three flowers appeared and reveal inside them were Roxas, Ash Ketchum, MiniMandy (A.K.A. Minia), Ami Onuki, Edward Elric, and Zoey Hanson.

Kids: _**We are the students of Mickey **_

_**Great king who loves us and trained us well**_

_**Roxas**_

Roxas: _**La-la-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**Ami**_

Ami: _**La-la-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**Ash**_

Ash: _**La-la-la**_

Kids: _**Edward**_

Edward Elric: _**La-la-la**_

Kids: _**Minia**_

Minia: _**La-la-la**_

Kids: _**Zoey**_

Zoey Hanson: _**La-la-la**_

Kids: _**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut**_

_**Our seventh fellow mage, we're presenting her to you**_

_**To sing a song that Sora wrote, her voice is sounding good to me. **_

_**She's our best friend Misa… **_

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the flower open to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror, especially Sora, Dark and Maxwell. They then looked at Mustang, who looked really angry.

"MIIISSSAAAKKIII!!!!!"

Meanwhile, a twelve-year-old girl with short brown hair, but long braided on the side, and blue eyes landed near a rock. She wore a white jacket with blue buttons a blue collar, blue and yellow medal with a crown hang on the bottom of her left side, and blue sleeves, she had over a teal undershirt, a white skirt with some blow in between the three sets of her skirt, long blue socks, and white shoes with some blue in front. She also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes her immortal. She also had an orange duffel bag. She was Misaki Suzuhara, Mustang's niece.

"Misaki! Wait for us!" A male voice said.

"Syrus! Konoka! Skyler! Priscilla! Jacob! Rena! Shugo! Dawn! Mom! Hurry up!" Misaki shouted as she looked behind herself.

Nine figures landed next to her, panting.

The first figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt under a yellow jacket, white pants, yellow shoes and glasses. He also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes him immortal. This was Syrus Truesdale.

The second figure a fourteen year old girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and she looked dresed like a priestess. She was wearing a huge white shirt with a red shirt underneath, huge blue pants, and brown shoes. She also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes her immortal. She was Konoka Konoe, Syrus' girlfriend.

The three figure was an Asian girl of fifteen. She had semi-long black hair and black eyes. She wore a green tank top shirt, green camouflage pants, a pair of glasses and red/white sneakers. She also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes her immortal. She was none other than Amberwind993 A.K.A, Priscilla.

The fourth figure was a boy of sixteen. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt underneath an open black jacket, blue jeans, a pair of glasses and black sneakers. He also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes him immortal. He was known as Phantom64, A.K.A. Skyler, Priscilla's boyfriend.

The fifth figure was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail and black bandages around his wrists. He also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes him immortal. He was JJAPrice15, Jacob for short.

The sixth figure was a fifthteen-year-old girl with brown skin, white hair, and yellow markings on her cheeks. She wore a pink bra over a blue striped shirt, shoulder pads (one with a red mark, and the other a blue mark), pink arm pads, black fingerless gloves, gold bracelets, pink-and-yellow armor around her waist, dark blue pants, and white shoes. She also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes her immortal. She was Jacob's girlfriend, Rena Kunisaki.

The seventh figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with bluish green hair and red markings on his cheeks. He wore a brownish orange hat, a brownish orange shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, gray gloves, a golden bracelet, a black belt, brownish orange pants and brown shoes. He also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes him immortal. He was Rena's brother, Shugo Kunisaki.

The eighth figure was a thirteen-year-old girl that has blue hair and wears a white cap with a pink Pokémon symbol on it and yellow braids underneath the hat, a pink scarf, a white-pink bracelet, a black sleeveless shirt with a white shirt underneath, a pink skirt, black long socks, and pink boots. She also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes her immortal. She was Dawn.

The ninth figure was a thirty-year-old woman with long brown curl hair and blue eyes. She wore a light purple coat bottomed up over a white dress. She also has a necklace with a shiny crystal, which makes her immortal. This was Shuko Suzuhara, Misaki's mother and Mustang's cousin.

"Misaki, you know that we can't run as fast as you!" Syrus told her.

"Yeah. Even if Syrus and I had special powers like yours, we wouldn't be able to outrun you." Konoka added.

"Anyway, there it is!" Misaki said, pointing to an old temple. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, yeah! It's great and all. Now let's go." Syrus said, rolling his eyes, and he and Konoka tried to run off, but Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob and Rena each grabbed their arms.

"Where do you two think YOU'RE going?" Priscilla asked, grabbing Konoka by one arm.

"I don't get you guys sometimes." Skyler said, grabbing Konoka by the other arm.

"One of these days, Syrus." Jacob said, grabbing Syrus by one arm.

"You could get hurt." Rena said, grabbing Syrus by the other arm.

"Yeah. You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Shuko asked, as they went towards the temple.

"Who, me? No way!" Syrus lied, "It's , it, err… it looks damp in there."

"Yeah." Konoka agreed, "And I got this cough." Konoka made a really fake cough.

"Well, I'm going inside." Misaki said, "You all can just stay out here and watch for giant Snakes." She, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo, Dawn and Shuko went inside the temple's main entrance.

"That's right! You go in. I'll just stay out here and-" Konoka said to herself before Syrus realized what Misaki had said.

"What? Giant Snakes?" Syrus gasped, and he and Konoka ran inside, shouting. "WAIT FOR US!"

Syrus and Konoka were catching up to the group, but ended up tripping and got tangled in vines.

"G-G-Guys!" Syrus and Konoka said, struggling to untangle themselves out of the vines, "We can't- I mean- Guys, help!"

Zoey giggled and said, "Oh, Syrus. Konoka." She, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo, Dawn and Shuko untangled Tails out of the vines.

"Guys. Do you actually think there are any monsters here?" Syrus asked nervously after he was out of the vines.

Unknowing to the group, a Jafar Snake passed by outside.

"Syrus. Don't be such a guppy." Dawn joked.

"Hey! I'm not a guppy!" Syrus said angrily.

They continued through the temple as Syrus said nervously, "This is great. I mean, I really… love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn--"

He stopped when he and Konoka saw a skull impaled on a pole in front of him. This made Syrus and Konoka scream.

"Guys!" Syrus and Konoka screamed, scared. The two ran as fast as they could and they soon literally ran face first into Misaki, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo, Dawn and Shuko knocking them over.

"Oh, are you okay?" Dawn said, comforting Syrus and Konoka to calm them down.

"Yeah, yeah. We're okay." Konoka said.

"Hey. What's that?" Misaki asked, pointing to something that a little light glinted off of. She went over to the object, picked it up and saw that it was a fork, but she didn't knew that.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so awesome in your entire life?" Misaki exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in awe.

"Cool." Rena agreed sharing the same gaze as she ran up to Misaki with Syrus, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Shugo, Dawn and Shuko.

"But what is it?" Shuko asked with a shrug.

"Don't know, mom, but I betcha Flip will." Misaki said, putting the fork in her bag.

"Misaki, did you hear something?" Syrus asked a little worried as he heard something.

"Hmm. I wonder what this is." Misaki wondered as she looked at a smoking pipe.

"Misaki..." Konoka said, worried.

Unknowing to them, the Jafar Snake from earlier came up behind them.

"Guys, relax." Misaki said, "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Syrus, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn turned around to see the Jafar Snake readying its 'tail', ready to 'eat' the eight. The eight screamed and ran out of the way before the Jafar Snake could 'eat' them alive.

"MISAKI!!! MS. SHUKO!!! GIANT SNAKE!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Syrus and Konoka yelled as they, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn ran towards Misaki and Shuko, to see the Jafar Snake and ran with them.

The huge monster chased Misaki, Shuko, Syrus, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn around the big room until the seven ran outside, where Syrus bonked his head on something. Konoka went back for Syrus and almost got trapped by the Jafar Snake, but it got trapped. Misaki picked up the duffel bag that she dropped and Shuko and the others followed her. Syrus went back over to the Jafar Snake.

"You big bully" Syrus exclaimed and he blew a raspberry at the Jafar Snake, which almost swallowed hiss face off, making Syrus scared and they ran over to Misaki, Shuko, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn.

"You really are a big guppy." Shugo joked with a smirk.

"I am not!" Syrus argued.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later, on a small island, someone was humming a little tune as he looked through a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them. He was a forty-year-old man, with green face paint, a red nose, black hair and black eyes. He had triangles around his eyes and a cigar in his mouth. He wore an orange coat over a yellow vest and white shirt with a red bow tie, blue pants, black socks, brown shoes and an orange top hat. He was Flip.

"Flip!" A familiar voice called.

Flip got startled and he looked through the binoculars, seeing that Misaki, Shuko, Syrus, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn were a few miles away. But Flip was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.

"Whoa, immortals off the port bow!" Flip exclaimed, "Hey, Misaki, how you doin', kiddo?"

Flip then lowered his binoculars to see Misaki in front of him.

"Whoa. You're fast." Flip said.

"Flip, look at what we found." Misaki said, getting the duffel bag out.

"Yeah, we were at a temple, and it was really creepy." Konoka added.

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Flip said. He picked up the duffel bag and picked up the fork. "Well, would you look at that This is no doubt special."

"So what is it?" Shadow asked.

"It's a dinglehopper." Flip explained. "Humans use these things to straighten their hair out." He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around. "Just give it a yank there, and there!"

After yanking on his hair with the fork, Flip has messy hair. "After that, you've got yourself an awesome hairstyle that humans go nutso over." Flip finished, handing the fork back to Misaki.

"A dinglehopper." Misaki repeated, "Cool thing."

Skyler then took the pipe out of Misaki's duffel bag, and asked, "What about that one?"

The clown then took the pipe, and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh, man! This I haven't seen in years! This is awesome!! It's called a banded, bulbous snarfblat."

"Whoa." Misaki, Shuko, Syrus, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn said to each other.

"So, uh, how do you use it?" Priscilla asked Flip.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." Flip explained.

On "stare at each other all day", Flip came into Misaki's face, and stared her in the eye.

"Sounds very boring." Misaki said with a surprised look in her eyes.

Flip stepped back from Misaki, explaining, "You darn right it was boring. That was why they invented this snarfblat to make sweet music. Allow me."

Flip then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe, only to blow so hard, he nearly choked. He even made lousy music with it, and it made a horrible realization to Misaki.

"Music?!" The brown-haierd girl exclaimed in panic, " The Concert! Geez, my uncle is gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Syrus asked in shock.

Konoka then looked at Rena. "Rena, I thought you said the concert was next week!"

"Whaddya mean? Dawn told me the concert was Friday!" Rena said back. The two then looked at Dawn angrily. "DAAAWWWNNN!!!!"

Dawn just scoffed at this. "Sure, pin the blame on me!"

"Well, we better get back before my cousin gets even more angry." Shuko said, getting into a portal.

"Right behind ya!" Skyler, Priscilla, Shugo and Dawn exclaimed, getting into a portal.

Flip looked over the pipe, saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter for later days."

Misaki then snatched the pipe, and said, "Uh, I'm sorry! I gotta go!"

With that, she, Syrus, Konoka, Jacob and Rena ran off. When they were a mile from Flip, turned back towards the clown man, and called, "Thank you, Flip!"

"Anytime, kid! Anytime! Come back anytime when ya find anything else interesting!" Flip called back.

-------------------------------------------

Unknown to Misaki, Shuko, Syrus, Konoka, Skyler, Priscilla, Jacob, Rena, Shugo and Dawn, two robots were watching them.

One was a robot that looked a bit like a chicken. The other was a green robot with drills for a nose and hands, and tank legs. They are Scratch and Grounder.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, someone watched Misaki and the others from a crystal ball, sitting in a chair. She was a teenage girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a black and silver outfit. She was Blackfire.

"Yes, little girl. Hurry to the celebration. You wouldn't want to disappoint your little uncle nor miss the celebration, would you?" Mistress Nine said fiendishly. She then scoffed. "Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! We had amazing parties when I was in the palace."

As she said that, he picked up a few candies from a big bowl of them and ate them.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving for trying to steal the throne, while he and his flimsy cartoon folk celebrate." She said, referring to Mustang as Blackfire got off her chair, "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. SCRATCH! GROUNDER!"

At this point, Grounder hit his head, making Scratch laugh.

"Oww!" Grounder said as he hit his head, and then he said, "What is it, Boss?"

"I need you two nimcombots to keep an eye on Mustang's little niece. She may be the key to old Mustang's undoing..." Blackfire said as she smiled evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Read ad Review. And no flames or destructive Criticism.


End file.
